Users may desire or be required to switch from one user equipment (UE) to another UE such as, for example, from an older mobile device to a newer mobile device. A problem that can arise when switching UEs is how to transfer data and settings from one UE to another UE.
Normally, in order to avoid having to re-input all contact information, user settings, user preferences, and other user-specific data, a user may use a desktop or laptop computer to facilitate a swap operation in which this information is transferred from the older UE to the newer UE. The information may be transferred, at least in part, in the form of an archive file. Software on the computer, sometimes known as a desktop manager, is often used to facilitate this swap operation in which data from the sending UE is stored in an archive file on the computer. The archive file, other data, or both may be transferred to the receiving UE from the computer and subsequently installed, configured, or both installed and configured on the UE.
In many cases, the intermediary computer is desired or is necessary for various reasons, such as for providing intermediate storage due to the amount of data being transferred. However, in some cases, use of an intermediary computer to effect a swap operation may not be desirable or convenient. In other cases, use of an intermediary computer to effect a swap operation may not be possible.